FortuneTelling
by Neko Kate-chan
Summary: The Shinigami gang go out for a little bit of fortune telling... TH, TW


Fortune-Telling

Author's Note: A drabble in which the Yami characters get their fortune's told…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei

----0----

"Look 'Soka-chan! A fortune-teller!" Tsuzuki pointed out. Hisoka looked in the direction of Tsuzuki's gesture. Indeed, sitting there in ceremonial garb was a fortune-teller.

"And?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki pouted.

"And let's get out fortune told!" He pulled the boy over to her stall. She looked up at them with large misty eyes, as though she was seeing straight through them.

"We want our fortune told!" Tsuzuki announced happily. The woman nodded and gestured to a small box that said 'Donations'. Tsuzuki put in 100 Yen and waited for her to get her things together.

"I will need your names in English," she said. Hisoka frowned. What kind of weird fortune telling was this?

"Well, I'm Asato Tsuzuki and that's Hisoka Kurosaki," Tsuzuki said. She wrote down the names in English, then she scribbled out the last two letters of Hisoka's name and proceeded to write a number of 1s and 2s underneath it. She did the same for Tsuzuki's then started counting. Finally she produced a pink card on which she wrote: 'Match Ratio: 4:8 – Your relationship will hold hang ups on both sides. You will angst a lot but your love for each other is true. You must be prepared to work to overcome barriers.'

"How did you do that?" Tsuzuki asked, handing the card to Hisoka who blinked at the fairly accurate description of their relationship

"The English alphabet is made up of 26 characters, split it in half and then use 1s and 2s to represent the halves. Here:" She gave Tsuzuki the piece of paper she'd worked out their fortune on.

_ABCDEFGHIJKLM_

_NOPQRSTUVWXYZ_

_Hisoka Kurosaki_

_14 letters: 11221112222111_

_Asato Tsuzuki_

_12 Letters: 12122222211_

_Tsuz: 12122222211_

_Hiso: 11221112222_

_Match Ratio:_

_4:8_

_Ideal match ratio:_

_6:6_

"But… That's a stupid way to work out fortunes!" Hisoka protested. The woman smiled.

"You're only upset because such a simple method worked…"

Neither Tsuzuki or Hisoka could argue with that…

----0----

The next day Tsuzuki dragged Hisoka, Watari and Tatsumi to the fortune-teller again. She smiled and pointed at the donations box. She then proceeded to write out their names.

"Tatsumi-san and Watari-san's match ratio is 6:6, the perfect ratio. The good times and the bad are perfectly equal. A strong relationship often shown between those who have been lovers in a previous life…" The woman said. Tatsumi and Watari looked at each other and then began to laugh. Hisoka did see Watari pocket the little pink card though.

"Lets do some novelty ones!" Watari said. The fortune-teller rolled her eyes in the direction of the donations box. Hisoka briefly wondered what she was collecting for.

"Kazutaka Muraki and Asato Tsuzuki," Tsuzuki said, chuckling. The fortune-teller did her calculations.

"Match ratio: 3:9. You are not the best matched of couples. In fact, it is most likely a one-sided love or twisted love between the two of you. You fight more than you get along. You must always work for your relationship to succeed," Tsuzuki read of the pink card. Hisoka felt a little proud that his relationship with Tsuzuki was better than Muraki's, even if it was only by one point…

"What about Tatsumi and Tsuzuki's ratio?" Watari asked suddenly. Tatsumi and Tsuzuki both looked away from each other at that point. Too many bad memories.

"Match ratio: 3:9," The woman confirmed. There were awkward smiles on the two men's faces now. Hisoka knew he needed to act quickly before the mood was completely spoiled…

"What about Tatsumi and I?" He asked.

"Match Ratio: 8:4. Your relationship is far too sensible. You are so afraid of relationships that you can never fully love each other. You refuse to fight and are selfless, but selflessness can sometimes be boring. Your inability to take risks could mean that this relationship's spark will fizzle out quickly," the woman handed Tatsumi the card. Hisoka was quite glad that he hadn't got a better score with Tatsumi than Tsuzuki. He'd never have been able to live it down.

"What are the donations for?" Watari asked. The woman smiled.

"I am opening up an orphanage for children who have been mistreated by their parents. You hear all kinds of horrible stories, especially since the economy bubble collapsed. In my hometown there was a rich and powerful family, really high up in social circles, but they locked their only son away in the cellar. It was only when that boy nearly died that anyone realised what kind of hell the poor kid had been living in… But of course, by then he was so mentally damaged that no one could break through to him…" she said. "Of course, he died a few years ago. His family didn't even both to go to his funeral, there was just the priest and a few people, like his tutors. I feel bad, because I can't quite remember his name…"

"We'll be going now," Hisoka said, pulling on Tsuzuki's sleeve. The man got the hint and they left. The fortune-teller sat there waiting for school to finish and the schoolgirls to pile out onto the streets.

"Hang on a second…" she breathed, looking down at the name in front of her.

"Kurosaki…" She stared at the boy dressed in jean who was now too far away for her to call back. He was smiling and he looked genuinely happy as his friend stole a pink card from him and ran away.

"Kurosaki Hisoka, huh? I'm glad you've found a little bit of happiness," she said and looked up at the pure azure sky.

"Seems like death is only the beginning…"

----0----

End Notes: Uh, yeah… Anyone who wants their fortune told should email me, heh heh… I made up the method and no one was more surprised than me when it actually worked… Anyone who is wondering: Hijiri was going to be one of the joke fortunes, however, he got 5:7 with Tsuzuki, and being higher than Hisoka would have made the boy very jealous. Plus the fact that Hisoka bitch slapped me until I removed it… And boy, can that bitch slap…


End file.
